Wasted
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito invites Tohru to New Year's. When she gets there, she doesn't expect him to be drunk. M for slight language and sexual content.


**Since it's the holidays and New Year's is not that far off, I decided to whip up this little story for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. **

**Thank you Three Days Grace for giving me the inspiration to keep going. **

Tohru made her way to the Main House thinking about whatever is was Akito wanted to talk to her about, because she honestly didn't know. Ever since the last time they saw each other after seeing Kyo's true form, Tohru felt a little edgy about visiting Akito on her own. But she had no choice; although she was told by Shigure that Akito had a twin sister and that she would be close if Akito tried to hurt her. Thinking about it made Tohru feel a little better as she entered the Main House and she saw a woman of twenty years of age standing there. She was a little taller than Tohru but at the same time shorter than Akito, she wore a white kimono, and her hair and facial features were exactly like Akito's, except her eyes were softer.

"Are you the one Shigure told me about?" asked Tohru.

"Yes," the girl answered. "I'm Teri Sohma. Akito is my younger twin."

"Do you know what he wants to talk to me about?" Tohru asked again.

"I'm afraid not," Teri answered, "but we can't keep him waiting."

They made their way down the hall to Akito's room, Teri let Tohru go in and she reassured her that she'd be close by the room if need be. Tohru looked around the room; it looked empty, but she saw something on the floor. She picked it up, and noticed it was a black necklace with two crosses on it. She had a feeling it belonged to Akito, but she wasn't sure. She continued to look at it, until she heard a voice behind her.

"That's mine!" Akito snapped making Tohru jump.

"I…I didn't know," Tohru stammered. "But now that I do, here."

She handed him the necklace, and Akito violently snatched it from her.

"What were you trying to do? Steal it?" he asked as he put the necklace on.

"I would never do that," said Tohru.

"Figures," said Akito in disbelief. "Since you're here, I can tell you what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to let you know that you are invited to New Year's."

"Really?" asked Tohru shocked that she heard that from Akito. "I'm invited?"

"Yeah," Akito answered. "I don't want to have Yuki and Kyo missing New Year's again, and I don't want you to be alone either. So I made the decision to have you come."

Tohru was surprised to hear she was invited, and by none other than Akito himself.

"Thank you," she said.

…

New Year 's Eve had arrived. Tohru put on a pink thin strap dress that ended just above her knees, and she tied a fuchsia ribbon in her hair. The four members of the house hold made their way to the Main House; Shigure was greeted by Teri giving him a loving kiss.

"Get a room," said Kyo just before Yuki wacked him on the back of his head.

"There is something I should warn you guys about," said Teri. "Akito has his friends over. They're in a room by the dining hall; they're drinking, and getting high on marijuana."

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Kyo in disbelief.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

They followed Teri to the room where Akito was. When they peeked in, they couldn't believe their eyes – Akito was sitting on a table with a can of beer in his hand, and he was surrounded by his friends from school. They slowly and quietly backed away from the room and went to where everyone else was; Tohru however sought out safety in Akito's room. That was until nearly a half an hour after midnight when Akito stumbled into the room, drunk out of his mind. Tohru was concerned and wanted to make sure he was okay, but to her surprise, he hugged her.

Just as Tohru started to hug him back, Akito started to unzip her dress and plant kisses on her neck to distract her. As soon as she was completely naked, he unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his jeans. He then led Tohru to the bed, laid her down and got on top of her; as he thrust into her and started to move, everything went dark.

…

Akito woke up the next morning feeling a bit strange. He looked over only to find Tohru sleeping next to him.

"Oh shit," he said as he remembered the event from the night before. Tohru gently woke up, and became worried when she noticed she was next to Akito, naked in his bed.

"Oh no," she said. "Did we…"

"Yeah," Akito answered in shame. "We had sex."

They both sat there in silence, thinking about what they should do.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," said Tohru. Akito gave a confused look.

"Really?" he asked.

"It had to happen sometime," Tohru smiled. Akito smiled back, but then he remembered something.

"That's what I forgot to do," he said. "I forgot to kiss you."

"It's not too late," said Tohru.

"That's very true," Akito agreed as he leaned in and kissed Tohru. He held her close to him, as if they were meant to be. He then broke the kiss, and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Tohru and Akito kissed her again, and laid her down. She read his mind and she let him get on top of her. This time Akito was fully aware of what he was doing; he thrust into Tohru as he continued to kiss her passionately. He moved slowly at first to savour the feeling, but Tohru wanted more, so he sped up. It wasn't long before they both climaxed and he spilled his seed inside her, and then collapsed next to her; they fell asleep in each other's arms as they both thought about their first memory of the New Year.


End file.
